Happy
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: normal reunion story, apart from the fact, it makes hardly any sense, and well Ok so I was nice to Martha, I gave her Mickey...ok that's not kind, just read and review for me!


**_so, you know the drill, I don't own Doctor Who, Don't own David Tennant, but I did get a very nice picture of him, oh he even said happy birthday to me, but that's another story!_**

**_Oh the song is by Hilary Duff, album Dignity, song Happy, doesn't really fit in with the story, but if you listen to the song, you can hear the TARDIS at the beginning, I thought it was so cool!! Thats not even the only song with it, another one has a sonic screwdriver sound, don't remember which though...anyway I'm rambling!_**

**_Please read, its very random, but enjoy, and please review._**

__

_**Happy**_

Rose walked over to her stereo and slipped in her new CD, Hilary Duff, Dignity. She flicked through the songs quickly, to see what they sounded like. But when she got to the song Happy, she stopped. The TARDIS! It was, she knew that noise from anywhere, but as it went, it started again. Was it coming from the CD or outside, she flicked to the next song, it was gone, it was only the CD. She frowned, turned off the CD, and went downstairs, and walked out the front door, leaving the one tear that had fallen to dry out in the warm sunshine.

_I understand why you're looking for tears in my eyes,_

_Trust me they were there but now the well has run dry,_

_I was in so deep I couldn't get out,_

_Sat on feelings that buried deep down,_

_I knew there'd come a day when our paths would cross,_

_I'm glad that it's today,_

_Cause now I am strong,_

_**Chorus**_

_I'm happy that I can thank myself,_

_If it were up to you I'd be in my bed crying,_

_But I'm happy and I know that makes you sad_

_After all the things you put me through,_

_I'm finally getting over you,_

_I'm happy,_

_There's a reason why we met and I'm glad that we did,_

_Yeah I am,_

_But when we broke up I got back a part of me I really missed,_

_Not saying that you brought me down all the time,_

_But there were moments I lived without light on my side,_

_**Chorus**_

_All the bitterness has passed,_

_And I only wish you someone who can do what I can't,_

_**Chorus**_

Half an hour later, if you were stood outside the Tyler's Mansion, which you probably weren't, you would have heard a noise coming from Rose's room, a noise closely identical to the one off the CD she was listening to earlier. It's not very fair of me to tell you that the noise was in fact coming from the stereo, but if you remember correctly, she had left, turning off her stereo, so how was this happening?

A few moments after The Doctor and Martha had finally left 'Noo Yoik' they were stood in the TARDIS, Martha watched as the Doctor ran around the controllers flicking, punching, hammering, and occasionally screwing buttons. This was always extremely fascinating.

But the TARDIS had a mind of her own, she wanted to send a message across time, space, dimensions, and well everything you can think of! So in 49 years, 500195763845 miles away and 5 hours out, Rose's stereo turned on!

Rose came wondering up the drive, she waved at her Mum looking out the window at her, she watched as she left the window and walked to the door, to let her daughter in the house. Rose hugged her mum and wandered up the stairs to her room, just outside her room, she stopped, and listened, the music was on, but then again there was no speech coming from the CD. Happy had words to it! Rose opened her door, hoping beyond hope that he had come back. She stepped in, there was nothing. Rose walked over to her stereo and looked at it. Normally the screen would say what number it was, what it was called, and the singers name. But this said, 'I love you Rose Tyler, I'm coming for you soon!' she let another tear roll down her cheek, he loved her, he was coming for her, and the sound was the TARDIS!

"Doctor, where are we going? Why's it so rough?" Martha was shouting questions at the Doctor, while he was running around the controllers trying to stop it. Nothing was working, it was just getting faster.

"Shut up for a minute, Martha, Rose would never ask so many questions!" The Doctor paused for a sigh, he missed Rose a lot.

"Rose, Rose, Rose!" Martha Sighed.

Suddenly with a crash, they both fell to the floor, the Doctor jumped up, and Martha grabbed at the railings and helped herself up with that. With that she ran to the door.

"MARTHA, no stop, you don't know what's out there!" The Doctor shouted at her before she reached the door.

"All part of the fun!" She reached for the door, and opened it. "Don't worry Doc, it's only London, oh and look during the flying festival apparently…only we've never done flying festivals, and this is definitely near my normal time… Doctor?" She asked as he collapsed.

"Rose, do you wanna come shopping with me?" Jackie shouted up the stairs.

"Yea, OK, just coming!" she replied, her and Jackie left the house, and walked down the drive, Rose knew they were only going shopping for some baby things, for when the baby arrived, but she could always wander off alone. When they reached the shops, they still hadn't said a word to each other. Rose was pondering over what had happened earlier.

Many shops later, they walked to the river edge, and sat on the bench, the very one Rose had sat on just before the cyber man attack, from here she had a clear view of the un-grassed sectioned, where the TARDIS had sat first time.

_Strangely enough_, this gave her a feeling that the TARDIS would be there again very soon. She knew it was certain when she felt the wind pick up, it was a sunny day with no clouds, there had been no wind all day. She watched as her mum dragged her arms around herself, to stop from getting cold. And then watched as her mum turned her head to look at the very spot Rose had been thinking about, when she heard the noise. Rose just bowed her head, trying to block it out, thinking it was not possible, he couldn't be coming back.

Rose also felt it as her mum nudged her with her elbow, and then pointed the same arm at that point. She then heard her mum say "Rose, honey, look who's here! What's the matter?" she asked as she noticed Rose was crying.

"I can't believe that he's really here, I don't want to look I case it goes away!" She cried into her mums shoulder until she heard a voice.

"It's only London, oh and look during the flying festival apparently…only we've never done flying festivals, and this is definitely near my normal time… Doctor?"

That's when Rose finally looked up, that's when she realised he didn't need her anymore, that's when she realised the Doctor had seen her. She looked into his eyes, watched as he stood stock still, not moving, probably not even breathing, and then watched him as his eyes glazed over and when he fainted from pure relief!

Rose got up and ran to him, leaving Jackie sitting on the bench, struggling to get up. This dark girl with the Doctor looked up at Rose, from the ground where she was attempting to revive the Doctor. Rose looked back, She could see his chest moving, but she couldn't resist freaking this girl out,

"Are both hearts working? Otherwise I can't understand what aliens say to me! Honestly why does he always do this, it makes me wonder how he manages to run around the universe!" Rose watched as the girls face went from a small smile, to a confused frown in a second!

Rose just kneeled down and laughed, "I'm Rose, who are you?" She then watched the girls face go from confused to jealousy in a flash. Rose leaned back, now scared the girl would hit her or something.

Martha looked down at the Doctor worried, he really liked to scare her like this! she kneeled down and felt for his pulse, both hearts were beating, but extremely fast, it was as if he had just seen a ghost…mind you she wouldn't have been surprised, knowing him!

She looked up when she realised someone was standing above her, she looked up to see a blonde girl.

"Are both hearts working? Otherwise I can't understand what aliens say to me! Honestly why does he always do this, it makes me wonder how he manages to run around the universe!" She asked Martha. She could feel a frown etching itself on her face. How did this girl know so much about _her_ Doctor?

She watched as the girl kneeled down besides her, and heard her laugh slightly, "I'm Rose, who are you?" Rose? Rose? Oh I'm gonna kill her!

She realised she had to look slightly jealous, because _Rose_ leaned back and tried to get out of her reach.

They were both paused from continuing when the Doctor moaned, "Rose, uhh, she's here?"

"Doctor, are you OK? You took a nasty fall there!" Martha asked.

"Martha? Where's Rose?" He asked blearily.

"I'm right here, Doctor!" Rose said soothingly, stroking his arm a bit.

The Doctor opened his eyes slowly, and looked up at Rose, a small smile reached his lips, and he gave Rose a loving stare. He had Love in his eyes again, Rose nearly melted at the sight. Martha looked angry for a second, but then she realised, the Doctor would no longer be moping about, complaining about missing Rose. But then again, came the anger, they wouldn't want her around anymore!

"So, Rose, what was it I had to finish?" the Doctor asked.

"I think yo…" But she got cut off when her mum finally got up, and walked over,

"I think you don't need to be told, tell her quickly! Do you realise how much pain you've put her through the last couple of months? Do you? Cos I know I do!" And before the Doctor got a word in edge ways, Jackie slapped him hard across the face!

"OW!! Jackie, what was that for?"

"You know what that was for! Now finish the sentence you left hanging back on Bad Wolf Bay!"

"I was about to," He sat up, and cupped Rose's face, "Rose Tyler, I love you!"

"I love you too!" She said, as a tear ran down her face for the third time that day. She watched as the Doctor's face got nearer to hers, she listened as Martha Huffed and her Mum moaned, she felt her eyes flutter close, she smelt the familiar smell of the TARDIS oil on the Doctor's jacket, and she tasted the Doctor's lips on hers, after nearly three years of waiting _(AN she didn't know about the last two times)_ she finally had the Doctor back, but how was she supposed to leave her mum alone, she'd never see her new sibling, she would never see Mickey or her Dad again, she had her job, she had her home, she had a life here, and he couldn't come back after they had left!

"Rose, you don't have to worry, we can come and go now!" She heard the Doctor's voice, but she knew it was in her mind, he could see what she was thinking, he was speaking to her telepathically, they were linked again. She knew he wasn't speaking, his lips were still firmly against hers. She smiled against his lips.

Jackie and Martha watched as their friend or daughter kissed, they knew there was no way they would ever be able to compete against these two, they were definitely in love.

They both turned around as they heard a voice, someone behind them.

"No, Rose, you can't leave again!" The voice was calling, Jackie put a hand over her eyes to see who it was.

"Mickey, I'm sorry, you can't stop her!" Jackie called.

Mickey reached them, he looked at Martha and Jackie, and shook his head, "Not a chance in the universe am I letting her go again!" then he looked down, and swore, he looked again, and grabbed Rose by the shoulders and dragged her back, "Rose, you can't, you have to stay!"

"No Mickey! I can't, this is the Doctor, this is my home, this is where I belong, and besides I can come back whenever I like!" Rose shouted at him.

Jackie walked over to him, and slapped him hard across the face, "Don't you dare question my Rose!" she fumed.

Martha looked at Rose smugly, no one noticed though, But Mickey did, he sent a small smile at her, she smiled back, and they both nearly melted, Mickey and Martha just looked down and blushed. Rose had noticed this, "Oh Mickey, just kiss her and get it over with!"

Mickey jumped out of his skin, he looked at Martha, she smiled and giggled slightly, he walked over to her, and kissed her, she smiled on his lips. Forget the Doctor, she thought, she'll have Mickey any day.

When they parted, Mickey cupped her chin, "Oh yea, what's your name, you never did say?"

"I'm Martha, I've been travelling with the Doctor for about a week," then she leaned forward, and whispered, "But I'd take you any day!" and giggled again.

He kissed her again.

"JACKIE, OI!! What's going on?" Pete had followed, he stopped though, when he saw the TARDIS was standing in front of them. "Jack's?"

"He's Back!"

"Who's that then?" he nodded towards Martha who was still kissing Mickey.

"That I believe is Martha."

"With Mickey? And I see he's back, and also kissing Rose! I missed a lot didn't I?" he laughed, scratching his ear, a bit like the Doctor did sometimes.

A bit later on, Martha told the Doctor that she was staying here for a while with Mickey, until she decided what to do about her home and family. So Rose and the Doctor got into the TARDIS alone, and left into TIME AND SPACE. Of course that was until they got to Cardiff, and bumped into a few old friends…OK so they didn't no them, but they were from TORCHWOOD, and they also dragged them to their base, in which case they met an old friend,

"Rose! What are you doing here? And may I ask who this is?" came a voice from the speaker in the corner.

"Jack? Is that you? We came travelling, ended up in our normal spot, why wouldn't that be obvious? And that would be the Doctor…_obviously_ you haven't seen his new face! Oh yea, and I thought you were dead!" Rose answered, because the Doctor was still slumped in his chair, obviously still affected from the stun shot, they had used on him when he wouldn't go with them.

She waited for an answer, but when she didn't get one, she sat and tried to wake the Doctor, and as soon as he moaned slightly, a voice came from outside their cell, Rose looked up and saw a smiling Jack and a woman standing there. "Sorry about that! My team don't tend to follow orders!" The woman hit him playfully.

"Well, OK, just let us out Jack!"

"Yea Jack!" came a moan from the slumped form of the Doctor.

"Come on Doc, your stronger than that! By the way, this is Gwen! Owen, Ianto and Tosh are upstairs, them three are the ones who caught you. Me and Gwen had no idea what they were doing! Did we Gwynth!"

"Jack, it's not Gwynth, its just Gwen, you can tell he's not from Wales!" Gwen laughed.

"But you do have an odd resemblance to a girl we once met, and she was called Gwynth, mind you that was the1800's! not got a great, great grandma called Gwynth do you? Oh you can't do, she died, didn't she, Doctor?" She said giving the Doctor a glare.

"So come on then Jack, let us out!"

And he did, and half an hour later, Gwen was left in charge of TORCHWOOD, Jack, Rose and the Doctor, had stepped into the TARDIS and were off on an adventure once again!

And Jack was fed up with the love struck travellers already, the amount of times they had stared at each other, he had no idea they were already together, so three days after they had left for TIME AND SPACE, he stood up, and shouted across the room at the Doctor, "JUST TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL ALREADY!" And stormed off to leave them alone, they just turned to each other and bent over laughing.

Half an hour later, when Jack came back in, they were still laughing, " What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing…OK, Jack we were already together you idiot, I told her I loved her at least five days before we got you!"

"You could of told me that!" he frowned and then looked over at them, "I can't believe I shouted at you! What an moron I am!"

Again, this time including Jack, they all bent over laughing, trying this time not to burst, with it all!

**_Sorry, I really wanted Jack in it, and my internet broke : ( and I had two hours spare, so Jack got added in, yes I know it doesn't fit in with Doctor Who or Torchwood, and yes I know it makes no sense, and yes I also know that my writing skills have gone downhill, but I don't care, I WAS BORED!!! now please please with david Tennant on top, could you review!!_**


End file.
